eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Mirror/Transcript
This is a transcript for Mirror Mirror. Transcript (Eddsworld intro comes in backwards. Cuts to hall of the house, where a sword slashes through the door. Edd enters triumphantly and Tom enters holding a box.) Tom: (sarcastically) Ah! Well Edd, you've had that sword for a whole ten minutes and you've already destroyed the door. Good job! Edd: Not all of it! (Ringo comes through the cat flap, mewing happily. While slashing through a can of cola, Matt enters.) Matt: We should go to the magic store more often! (holds up mirror) I got a mirror! Edd: Is it magical? Matt: Who cares? I'm looking gooooooooooooo- (Zooms into mirror. On the other side, in a parallel universe, a female version of Matt called Matilda finishes the sentence.) Matilda: -oooooooooooooood! (female versions of Tom and Edd (Tamara and Ell) enter. They are both holding the exact same things as their male counterparts.) Tamara: Matilda, please stop saying words for a really long time, it freaks me out. Ell: Sooo... what's in the box, Tamara? (zooms into box. Flashback sets to a shop, where a box is sitting on the counter.) Tamara: Oh hey, free box! Highsenbird: Yes, but I must warn you... (zooms in) THE BOX CONTAINS A HORRIBLE CURSE! Tamara: But...it's free, right? Highsenbird: Well yeah, but it's.... Tamara: Hey guys! Free box! Ell & Matilda: Yaaaay! (all run out of the store.) Highsenbird: You're all gonna die. (flashback ends.) Tamara: Well, I don't know... maybe it's DONUTS! (opens box and horrible, evil sound seeps out. Tamara looks terrified.) Ell: Was it donuts? Tamara: No. Nuts. (drops box. Box opens up and huge, evil spirit floats out.) Spirit: Muahahahaha! Cower in fear as you have opened the cursed box and unleashed the power of... DAZEEM! (lightning strikes) Ell: Can I call you Daisy? Dazeem: Wha- NO! Tamara: (sniggering) Who gets trapped in a BOX? Dazeem: Shut up! Matilda: (holds up box) Do you have any donuts? Dazeem: Ok, THAT'S IT! (lets out huge lightning bolts. The gang starts to hide from the bolts. First it hits a dartboard, then it hits the sofa where Tamara falls off, and finally destroys a vase, which causes Matilda to cry in despair.) Matilda: NO! NOT THE VASE! (lobs book at Dazeem. He changes it into confetti.) Dazeem: Muahahahahaha! (Ell notices her sword on the floor. Picking it up, she declares a plan.) Ell: Guys! I have an idea! (The two ignore her and continue to lob things at Dazeem.) Tamara: Duck! (lobs chair at Dazeem. He turns it into a duck.) Ell: '''No, seriously, I- (is interrupted by Matilda) '''Matilda: Heads... UP! (lobs bowling ball at Dazeem. He turns it into a female Balloon Head Fred, which floats up into the air.) Ell: Why don't I just throw the glowing swor- (Tamara interrupts her) Tamara: Eat...this! (throws toaster at him. Dazeem turns it into toast then eats it.) Ell: ARRRGH! Abraca'STAB'ra! (lobs sword towards Dazeem.) Dazeem: Oh, no nuts. (disappears as sword cuts through him. Sword continues to fly through house.) Ell: Matilda! Watch out! (Matilda picks up mirror. She then turns around as she notices the sword.) Matilda: Huh? (sword flys through mirror to the normal universe where the gang are happily eating donuts in their universe's box. Matt still holds his mirror.) Edd: Aah. (chewing) I'm sure glad there were only donuts in this box and no evil demon ghosts. Tom: Mmm, hmm. Yeah, I'm glad that oddly specific thing isn't happening as well. (as Matt shoves box near the mirror, a shining light flashes and a sword comes out, followed by Ell, who steals their box of donuts.) Ell: Thank you! (pulls sword into the mirror, along with box of donuts.) (The gang is stunned.) The girls: (from inside the mirror) Yay! Donuts! (Matt lets out some frightened whimpers as he drops the mirror on the floor, ending the episode. After the credits roll, a clip showing the real Matt and two other people holding a large cheque for cancer charities benefited from Eddsworld: Legacy plays.) Category:Transcripts